DJ Whoopy
ist ein hackistanischer DJ, Songwriter, Sänger und Produzent. Er gilt als der erfolgreichste und bekannteste Musiker der Welt. In seiner Laufbahn veröffentlichte er über 50 Alben und produzierte Hunderte von Songs. Er ist außerdem auch Gameentwickler und Politiker. Er gehört den Großen Fünf der Musik an. Er informiert auf seiner Twitter-Seite über Aktuelles. Karriere DJ Whoopy wurde 1984 als Derek Whoopy geboren. Über seine Kindheit ist nur wenig bekannt und DJ Whoopy äußert sich auch nur ungern dazu. Man weiß aber, dass er oft umziehen musste und schlechte Schulnoten hatte. 2003 begann er, Songs zu covern, im selben Jahr fing er auch an, selbst welche zu produzieren, wodurch der DJ Wéle durch ein Minialbum auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Dieser nahm Whoopy für ein Jahr unter Vertrag. 2004 war er schon einer der erfolgreichsten DJs, die es gab und wechselte zu Spooky Records, wo er auch heute tätig ist. Seit 2005 ist er die Haupteinnahmequelle vom Label Spooky Records und seines Labels World Records, welches er 2007 gründete. Unter anderem sind dort DJ Sphinx und Matthew Matrix unter Vertrag. Seine erfolgreichsten Songs außerhalb Hackistans sind Infinity (2008) und Whoopy Holiday (2010). Beide Songs erzielten Verkaufszahlen im acht-bis neunstelligen Bereich. Sein erstes Erfolgsalbum in Hackistan, Terra Nova, erschien 2011 und erreichte Platz 1 der Hackistan Music Charts. Durch dieses Album verfielfachte sich seine Fangemeinde dramatisch. Das zugehörige Remixalbum erreichte Platz 4. Kurze Zeit später erschien das Album Holiday Mega Hits, das seine älteren Songs präsentiert. DJ Whoopy veröffentlichte in seinem Erfolgsjahr 2011 auch Kollaborationen mit Total Orgasm und Arnold Tot. Beide erreichten Platz 2 der HMC. Er war ebenfalls für das Songwriting von 11 Songs DES Albums Tuttko verantwortlich. Auch bei Dreckhack wirkte er als Songwriter mit. Sein Ruhm vergrößerte sich mit der Erstplatzierung der HMC Jahrescharts 2011 mit dem Song Whoopy Holiday 2011. Sein erstes Album des Jahres 2012 hieß The Future und erreichte Platz 1 der HMC. 2012 erschien außerdem das Album Now is the Time, das letzte der Timeline-Trilogy (Re-Member, The Future, Now is the Time), deren drei Alben jeweils auf den ersten Platz der HMC kamen. Im Mai 2012 veröffentlichte DJ Whoopy den Vorbotersong zu seinem nächsten Album unter dem Titel "The Path of Darkness". Der Song stieg auf Platz 3 der HMC ein. Das Album heißt "Through the Darkness" und erschien Ende Mai 2012. Im Juli 2012 veröffentlichte DJ Whoopy das Album The Story, welches Platz 1 der HMC erreichte. Zeitgleich erschien auch "Whoopy Holiday 2012". Der Song erreichte auf Anhieb den 1. Platz der HMC. DJ Whoopy gab 2013 ein Konzert in Fritzefberghausen. Als großes Highlight spielte er das Lied "The Sun" aus seinem neu angekündigten Album "Planet Crasher". Das Konzert lockte über 50 Milliarden Besucher aus aller Welt an und ist bisher DJ Whoopys erfolgreichstes Konzert. 2014 ruinierte er Die Kracher. Stapelt man alle Tonträger, die DJ Whoopy jemals verkauf hat, erhält man einen etwa 3 Millionen Kilometer hohen Turm. Er hat somit über 333 Billionen Tonträger verkauft. Wenn er eine Armee aus Fans zusammenstellen würde, könnte er die gesamte Menchheit binnen 4 Stunden auslöschen. Die Größe, die diese Armee hätte, wird auf 500 Milliarden Menschen geschätzt. Gameentwicklung 2012 entwickelte er den Rhythm-Ego-Shooter Call of Whoopy und den dazugehörigen Soundtrack mit 48 Songs. Das Album erreichte Platz 5 der HMC. Seit 2014 entwickelt er den 2. Teil, der den Titel Call of Whoopy II tragen wird. Politik Im Oktober 2011 gewann seine WPH (Whoopypartei Hackistan) immer mehr Anhänger, da DJ Whoopy gegen die Monarchie ist und viele Andere auch. Die Partei wurde aber von Hugo verboten und DJ Whoopy wurde der Verkauf von politischen Songs im Kaiserreich Hackistan verwährt. In der Republik Hackistan ließ er seine Partei wieder aufleben und trat zur Wahl an. Seine WPH setzt sich für freie Musikrechte und Nachwuchsmusiker ein. Aber auch das Volk soll gestärkt werden, in Mitbestimmungsrecht besonders Kinder und Jugendliche. 2014 rettete er Da Zanta vor seiner Todesstrafe und wurde ein Mann in Monsterrats 1. Triumvirat, welches sich aber wenige Tage später auflöste, da DJ Whoopy aufgrund einer Krankheit dem Land den Rücken kehrte. Dadurch entstand eine komplizierte Beziehung zwischen ihm und Monsterrat. Zwar stärkte er das Land extrem und baute ein neues System auf, das alle zufrieden stellte, beendete sein Mitwirken aber kurz darauf. Politische Songs The WPH Song Whoopyparty Vote for Whoopy Republic (Vote For Whoopy II) Kids Vote Teens Rights Vote for Me Skandale und Misserfolge Für besonderes Aufsehen sorgte er mit dem Fakesong "Why?", den nicht er und viele andere erfolgreiche Musiker, sondern ein Obdachloser aufgenommen hat. DJ Whoopy musste rechtliche Konsequenzen über sich ergehen lassen und der Sandler ist nun keiner mehr, verzieh DJ Whoopy aber. Einen Tag zuvor hatte DJ Whoopy selbst einen Urheberrechtsanspruch auf den Song "Potschemu?" von Anton gestellt und bekam knappe 7000 Hackedollar zugesprochen, die er am nächsten Tag wieder abgeben musste. An besondere Kritik geriet er, als er sich ein 30 Quadratmeter große Insel kaufte und darauf Urlaub machte, ohne etwas zu veröffentlichen oder Konzerte zu geben. Zitat von Junior: "Der macht grad Whoopy Holiday!" Mit "Chaos Rules" nahm er am ASC 2012 teil, wurde jedoch mit 1,3% Stimmenanteil nur Vorletzter. Einen seiner größten Flops stellt der Song "Mayday" dar, den er gemeinsam mit Emergency und Jack the Ripper II aufnahm. Dieser erreichte zwar auf Anhieb den ersten Platz der HMC, fiel aber in der zweiten Woche auf Position 6 und in der 3. Woche von 6 auf 18. Privatleben Über DJ Whoopys Privatleben ist nur wenig wirklich sicher. Deshalb lässt es auch sehr viel Platz für Gerüchte und Spekulationen offen. Als DJ Whoopy bekannt wurde, begannen schon erste Gerüchte über seinen bürgerlichen Namen. Verschiedenste Quellen behaupteten, es handelt sich um Francois Gartenzwerg, andere sprachen von Zacharias Zaunbolzen. Viele andere Namen wurden genannt, bis der DJ endlich seinen wahren Namen preisgab. Über DJ Whoopys Freizeit ist ebenso wenig bekannt. Viele meinen, er ist in allen Gebieten sofort informiert, wenn etwas passiert, so geschehen in Monsterrat 2014, wo er sich in politische Angelegenheiten mischte. Demnach ist er auch ein Mensch, der sich alles richtet, wie es ihm passt. Ob er Gratiskonzerte nur für die Fans gibt, ist ebenso unklar. Viele Menschen meinen, er würde die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen, weil er die Whoopypartei gegründet hatte. Er selbst behauptet, für die Musikrechte zu kämpfen. DJ Whoopy hat laut hackistanHeute 26 Kinder, 4 Ehefrauen und einen Ehemann. Diese Behauptung beschrieb der DJ als "lächerlich". Er selbst behauptet, keine Kinder zu haben. Ob er verheiratet sei, verschweigt er. Diskografie (Hackistan) Singles 2011 Snowfiggs & Various Artists - Come on! (produced by DJ Whoopy) (#13) Club´s under Fire (feat. PowerDiskox) (#3) Some Fresh Air (feat. Wéle) (#5) Don´t dare (feat. Arnold Tot & PleasureGirl) (#2) You made me Complee (feat. Dizzlike & Wéle) (#6) Total Destruction (feat. Wéle) (#8) Grey Ash (feat. Arnold Tot) (#12) If I Was You (ft. Ne Sau & ill man) (#14) Why? (ft. Arnold Tot, Junior (Musiker) & Wéle VS We Are Dead & Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens featuring Otto Waalkes) (#1) Whoopy Holiday 2011 (feat. HAV & We Are Dead) (#1) Brainstorm (& Total Orgasm) (#14) Fly (& Total Orgasm feat. Junior) (#4) Risen, Forgotten (& Total Orgasm) (#8) Tartarus (& Total Orgasm) (#13) The Best Song (& Total Orgasm feat. The Bests) (#15) Freaky (mit Anton) (#6) Broken Doubt (& Arnold Tot feat. DJ Gray) (#3) Camp Fritzef (& Arnold Tot feat. Fritzef) (#2) Camp Fritzef (New Release) (& Fritzef) {#1} Smoke (#8) Dark Minded (feat. DJs United) (#4) Hirnweh (mit Anton feat. Fritzef) (#9) Infinity (#1) Whoopy Holiday (#3) Terrible Bass (#8) Crash into it (#15) Paradise (#1) Paradise 2011 (feat. DJs United) (#18) Kein Plan (mit Ne Sau feat. DJs United) (#4) Hyped People (feat. Farrell Ground, HusHaH & DJ Sphinx) (#4) Slow Motion (Remix) (VS Matthew Matrix feat. DJ Sphinx) (#2) Singles 2012 In the Air (feat. Junior & Total Orgasm) (#1) Sonic Boom (feat. We Are Dead) (#4) Start of Whatever (feat. DJ Sphinx, Matthew Matrix, Wéle & Soundkill) (#11) Cyborg (feat. Quartz) (#2) Monster (feat. The Stones) (#18) Different Dimension (feat. Gega) (#2) This World Ends (#20) Chaos Rules (#2) Grammar Rhythm (#8) Stuck (feat. Matthew Matrix) (#3) Smack that Fist (feat. MistR Noiz) (#1) Amethyst (mit DJs United feat. Quartz & Earthquake) (#4) The Path of Darkness (HMC #1) Cross my Beat (feat. We Are Dead) (HMC #2) Fuck you (feat. Matthew Matrix & Wéle) (HMC #6) Magmalized (feat. Triumphator) (HMC #2) All Ever Expected (feat. Emergency & DJ Sphinx) (HMC #10) Over (HMC #6) Mayday (& Emergency feat. Jack the Ripper II) (HMC #3) Whoopy Holiday 2012 (feat. Arnold Tot & We Are Dead) (HMC #1) Never Losing (feat. We Are Dead) (HMC #5) Never Losing (Exclusive Monsterrat Live Version) Chillbeat (feat. Emergency) (HMC #15) Highway (HMC #4) In the Sky (& Ne Sau) (HMC #3) Singles 2014 Planet Craher (feat. Matthew Matrix) (HMC #9) Alben 2011 Terra Nova (#1) Terra Nova - Whoopy Remixes (#4) Tartarus (Kollaboration mit Total Orgasm VS Mix & Vudope) (#2) Holiday Mega Hits by DJ Whoopy (#2) Tuttko (als Songwriter von 11 Songs) (#1) Top of the World (Kollaboration mit Arnold Tot) (#2) Why? (# 999???) Life of a DJ (HMC #3) Whoopy Holiday Forever (#4) Re-Member (#1) [ Whoopy Collection One (Kollektion Life of a DJ, Whoopy Holiday Forever, Re-Member) ] Deitschlond (gemeinsam mit Fritzef und Arnold Tot) (#2) Alben 2012 The Future (#1) Now is the Time (#1) Call of Whoopy Soundtrack (HMC #5) Through the Darkness (#2) The Story (#1) Beat of Heaven (Kollaboration mit Ne Sau) (HMC #2) Alben 2013 Planet Crasher Alben 2014 Planet Crashed (HMC #4) Pork Domination (feat. Triumphator) Liste der Alben Songs (Auswahl) thumb|375px|left thumb|375px|left Call of Whoopy Soundtrack (Auswahl) thumb|375px|left thumb|375px|left thumb|375px|left thumb|375px|left thumb|375px|left thumb|375px|left thumb|375px|left thumb|left|275px